Monster
by silver diamond eyes
Summary: Bodies drained completely of blood, but no marks left on the victims. Is it an alchemist. Or something more sinister? Royed slash


Central Daily

Another body was found today In the eastern part of Central city. The Identity of the murder is still unknown, however they do believe that the killer could be an alchemist due to the victims bodies being completely drained of blood, with no other wounds or injuries afflicted on the bodies.

Full story page five..

Mustang threw the newspaper down on the desk with an exasperated sigh. Another murder. 4 people killed and still no clues of the killer.

The door swung open with a loud bang revealing a golden haired young man. He offered a cocky grin at the flame. "you rang?" Roy rolled his eyes and took out a Manila envelope and held it out to Ed. "since it's been assumed that the recent murders have been committed by an alchemist the police have passed this case onto us. I figured you'd be the best to give this to."

Ed took the envelope and sat down in the couch next to Roy's desk. Conscious of the pair of charcoal eyes following him. "it's rude to stare ya know" Roy just rested his chin on his hands and carried on staring. A smirk now gracing his features. Ed shot a half hearted glare at Roy, wondering when had their dynamics shifted so much. Screaming obscenities at each other had slowly turned into playful banter, sometimes bordering on flirting.

Trying to hide a faint blush he opened the envelope and spread the contents onto his lap. The case files. Four pictures of the victims bodies drained away any playful thoughts in his mind. His brows furrowed as he started reading the notes. "3 male. 1 female, two of them regulars at midnight?" Ed pointed a quizzical look at Roy which he couldn't help but smirk at in return. "I take it you know what this is general?"

"it's a gay club in the eastern part of central" Ed's face flushed bright red. "it's a nice club" the smirk on Roy's face grew into smile as he aimed a wink at the now flustered blonde. Ed not knowing how to respond just mumbled a quick "pervert" before going back to reading. The general gave out a hearty laugh before going back to the newspaper.

"think your up to the challenge fullmetal?"

...…...

The atmosphere in the club was intense. The air thick with the smell of smoke, booze and bodies writhing together on the dance floor. You could say that Midnight was a sleazy club. Filled with the nobodies and the lowest rats in Central. But no one cared who you were, where you came from or even your own name. You could be who you wanted to be with who you wanted to be.

A stranger with waist long black hair surveyed the crowd with his sharp eyes. He flicked his tongue over a pointy fang, eyes locking onto his next victim.

He moved swiftly through the throng of people heading towards his target. On his approach the unknowing man turned his eyes towards the dark stranger. He was instantly drawn in by the electric atmosphere the stranger seemed to emit.

He was taken into his arms and they held him tight around the waist. His hips started moving to the fast rhythm of the music that was playing.

Lost in the moment he didn't struggle when the stranger had led him into the bathrooms. He was pinned to the wall of one of the stalls, the stranger was nuzzling his hair. He took in a deep breath and whispered "you smell delectable".

Thinking it weird the man was about to retort when his neck was attacked by a long wet tongue stroking up and down the sensitive skin. Fireworks exploded through his body sending a deep heat south to his groin. He closed his eyes as a moan escaped from his lips. He tangled his hands in the strangers hair when he tried to pull away.

Missing the heat the man opened his eyes expecting too see the handsome face of the dark stranger. But the cheek bones were now high and pointing out from the face. The eyes now completely clouded by darkness. Black hollow orbs leering at him.

The stranger smirked revealing two very sharp long fangs. The man could feel the fear seeping into his system. The stranger struck. Piercing the mans neck. Not even allowing him to make emit the smallest cry.


End file.
